User talk:Hallowedtwilight
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 18:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) re That answer is QUITE simple ;) These are the 5 most important rules of the wiki: #No porn/XXX shit #No bullying/flaming others/crude behaviour/rude behaviour/etc basically be nice to your fellow users and they'll be nice back #No spamming/trolling #No intentional vandalism (obviously new users make mistakes and we do take that into account here) #Make anything you do with a rating and use headers, Template:Character Page Header for any page on a character whether it's a bio for a story, or a char you'll be using to roleplay with. Template:User Work Header, whether it's a poem, story, roleplay, short story, fan fiction, etc it needs this header. The most two important parts of the user works header is '''rating' and owner, owner for obvious reasons, rating so that people know ahead of time what they are about to read. This way some users can get into Rated R like things, but younger users are warned before proceeding. Beyond those 5 rules, just come up with an idea, I know chat isn't very active right now, but the majority of us that started out on it have Skype and are on there more, but we will start using chat more as the wiki grows, as well as an irc channel we built (if you have skype and are free to give it out, feel free to add me BachLynn23 and I can add you to our skype group). Once you have ideas or rp partners, you can just get started, we even have a Improv RP Board, where you don't even need char pages made for or templates or anything, you can just dive in and find someone to start a roleplay on any subject, genre, world, type, etc you want. Basically I built this wiki to be a blank slate for users to express themselves creatively without fear of ridicule and no limit on what you can do here if you can imagine it. If you aren't sure where to do your idea, ask and I'll point you to the right area, if you don't see an area for it, ask and if we don't have one yet, perhaps we can build one for you :) Cheers and happy creating ps JUst noticed, your bday is a day before mine, YAY for Taurus xD. Also we still have tons of openings on the Admin team for chat mods, rollbacks and Admins, so if you find you'd like to help with more than just your own things, just let me know what your skills are and I can find a way to put them to use here ;) Roman spots Currently all the Roman spots have been taken (you had reserved having a 2nd char in the match if spots were available). However, there is still a chance not all users will pull through and get their Roman character pages made and strengths/weaknesses. You have the option of continuing to reserve a Roman spot, however you would have to agree to either A. Coming up with all necessary information within a day of finding out another user dropped out, or B. just going ahead and having all this information done this week (ahead of time) so that if other users do not get theirs done, you are all ready to step into their place. Please let me know if these terms are agreeable and would like to continue reserving a Roman spot or not. thank you update Just letting you know that you Greek char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Phase 3 Hey Void, I noticed that you are one of the people who haven't posted their entry for Phase 3. I know you must be busy with college exams and such but it would be really awesome if you could post your entry in the next six days because if there aren't enough entries in Bach is gonna pull the entire event and I really don't want that to happen. -Wind Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:48, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Greek team-mate will be User:DrXax, you guys will be going up against User:NickiWilliams and User:Waves Of Wisdom on the Roman team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) Phase Four Hi! We've been teamed up for phase four. That is to say we're up against each other. I set up the page for the fight between our teams. Let the games begin! Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Ally/Jessamine vs. Kyle/Voideus PS: We have the same birthday c: 12:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! So you got to be paired up with me in the Greek team in the Crossover, so post on the forum as soon as possible. phase four should I presume by your lack of activity in over a month that you will not be fulfilling your participation in the event that you signed up for? figure if you aren't, it would be best to let your teammates down sooner rather than later so they aren't left wondering